Eternal Hatred
by TemporalSharingan
Summary: Sasuke searches for the light, in a world of eternal darkness.
1. Prologue to the Darkness

Darkness

Sasuke Uchiha…that name….that name….can't forget…that name…

"Karin, get on mid-center, and Suigetsu, get bottom! We have only one shot on this!" I demanded.

"What if I don't,-…. "Suigetsu stopped talking that instant. The Uchiha had flashed his pupils at him and there was nothing else to say.

That dark-haired shinobi was none other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. A few weeks ago, he had killed his brother, and he was out to seek blood from Konoha for betraying him.

_Flashback:_

"_Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"_

_A burning flame took form as the head of a mythical dragon._

_*Huh* "Missed me Sasuke. You really have no hope for beating me, do you? That's it! Amaterasu!"_

_Black flames arose from the Uchiha's right pupil and they quickly devoured everything they touched._

"_That's what I thought. That was a good fight Sasuke, but I will have to take your eyes now, little brot-"_

_The Uchiha had stopped mid-sentence, because of what he saw. He saw not his brother dead corpse on the stone ceiling, no not that at all. He saw a black wing, in the shape of the hand, clearing out the smoke. The other Uchiha had black flames across his body, slowly retreating to the back of his neck. Both Uchihas were out of chakra, but the younger one took a stance._

"_Sasuke, you do not fool my Sharingan. It can see you have no chakra left."_

_It was then the older Uchiha looked at the sky and was surprised like no other time before._

"_Itachi, this is my new technique. You will be my first test subject! Die! KIRIN!!!"_

_The lightning in the sky that took on the form of a mythical lion attacked Itachi in an instant and blew the entire arena sky high. In the rubble, Sasuke had thought he had won when…_

"_YES! FINALLY! HE IS DE-"Sasuke also stopped in mid-sentence as he was engulfed in awe._

_A bright figure surrounded Itachi and had apparently protected him_

"_Yes, Sasuke, I would have died. If not for the 3__rd__ Mangekyo Sharingan Technique, Susano'o, I would have been obliterated."_

That's when the memory fades. Sasuke knows he beat Itachi, Karin informed him about it. Even though, Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven was gone. He wanted answers, so he started out at the most obvious place. The place he was headed to was Otogakure, the Village Hidden in Sound.


	2. The New Dojutsu

"Shut up, Suigetsu! We are on a mission! Sasuke will kill us!" Karin declared.

"Shut up, Karin. You don't scare me and neither does Sasuke. He doesn't even compare to my power!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Power. That word ringed in his ears. He would have to teach Suigetsu a lesson.

"Suigetsu, come here! You want to fight do you? You will see who has more power! Jugo, clear the forest for the arena!" Sasuke commanded.

Jugo also stopped. "Yes, Kimi- I mean Sasuke. Ninja Art: Cursed Implosion!"

The whole forest trembled as a massive black hole sucked in an area of forest just enough for an arena.

"Well, Suigetsu, are you coming? Are you ready to taste humility?"

"Humility? Give me a break. I'll cut you to ribbons" Suigetsu took out Zabuza's sword and began a stance.

"Let's Go!" They both said in unison.

*Click* Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan had turned on. This fight was about to end- fast.

"Suigetsu, I will beat you in one move! Come on, try to kill me!"

"With Pleasure!"

Suigetsu took the blade and swung it at Sasuke, not caring what would happen. Sasuke ducked and began forming hand seals for his new dojutsu technique.

"Feel the surge of death, Suigetsu! Ninja Art: Seal of Kami!"

Suddenly, time had stopped. Everyone except the Uchiha and Suigetsu was frozen in time.

"Hey, what happened? What did you do? Sasuke? Sasuke...Oh my god!"

Uchiha was in full control of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He had unlocked the Temporal Sharingan. His eyes were in the mixture of hues of blue and purple, but his pupil was in the shape of a spiral, symbolizing the never-ending passage of time.

"Like this, Suigetsu? It's my new technique, Ninja Art: Seal of Kami. It traps you in a chakra barrier that is unbreakable and drains the victim of all chakra. It is also a ninjutsu that allows me to control your fate, such as Tsukiyomi except to a much higher degree."

Sasuke began shocking Suigetsu with surges of electricity, when Suigetsu pleaded for mercy.

"Please, please, let me go. I'm sorry. I learned my lesson, don't torture me!"

"It's too late for that Suigetsu! I will torture you until you know true power!"

Sasuke's blood thirsty eyes strained as the Temporal Mangekyo strengthened. In one blink of an eye, Suigetsu was before Sasuke, except in a negative world where time has completely stopped and there is utter silence. Silence was to the degree were Suigetsu could not talk or make any noise at all.

"See, Suigetsu? This is the true power of the Seal of Kami. If you do not understand, allow me to show you!"

Sasuke began forming hand seals that matched the ones used for Lightning Blade.

"Suigetsu, witness the true power of Kakashi's Lightning Blade! Divine Release: Temporal Blade!"

Lightning of all different colors and shades flowed forth from Sasuke's hands, apparently causing the already agonized Suigetsu pain beyond comprehension. The lightning surged throughout Suigetsu's body, absorbing all the chakra left, and returning the chakra to Sasuke's body.

"Heh, heh, I survived. I am the ultimate!" Suigetsu screamed.

"You still don't understand do you? Temporal Reverse!"

Time flowed backwards to the point of where Suigetsu woke up for the first time in Seal of Kami. He opened his eyes to see there were 2 more Sasuke's along with the original hold the Temporal Blade within their palms.

"Suigetsu, I hope you now realize what true power is!"

Sasuke and the clones thrust their blades together, causing pain unlike any other. Suigetsu had finally passed out. The Seal of Kami reverted and time became flowing once more. What seemed like days in the Seal of Kami was only a matter of seconds in the real world.

"What happened? One moment Suigetsu thrusts his blade forward, and the next, he's lying unconscious?"

"I showed him what power really means. Anyway, we still have to move forward to Otogakure. Suigetsu will wake up, Jugo take care of him until he does."

Taka took off once more to their destination of Otogakure. Taka was worried about Suigetsu, but the Uchiha, however, was intrigued on more important matters. He was grinning into the distance while showcasing his new Temporal Sharingan.


	3. Divinity

_*Pant Pant* "Hey, Shinrai, you okay?" said the beautiful kunoichi._

"_Yeah, just a little cuts and what not. What about you?" said the man whose name meant Sacred Lightning._

"_Yeah, thanks for asking." Naomi said with a grin, "I can't believe we got ambushed by those ninjas. Good thing Shinto got them, huh Shinto?"_

_The ninja known as Shinto just stood in silence, contemplating the events that had just happened just a few seconds ago. _

"_Yeah, good thing. We should move on guys. We have to catch up to Uchiha if we are ever going to finish this mission. I already planned our route. According to the informant in the Land of Rice Paddies, he should be heading to Konohagakure."_

"_So? What about that little squirt?" Shinrai said with distaste._

"_We are going to intercept him at Otogakure."_

_For a few moments, nothing was heard except 12 birds chirping._

"_No! I am not going to that place! Not after what he had done to my brother!" Naomi cried._

"_Yeah man, if Naomi isn't going, I ain't eit-"_

_Shinto had just shown his eyes, like the Uchiha, and they were in silence. _

"_Let's go. We have nothing to fear." Shinto said._

_The 3 man cell from the Land of Divinity had left, leaving the 3 dead bodies from Kagegakure dead on the ground._


	4. The Rashogan

"Sasuke, I don't think Suigetsu looks too good." Karin said, "We may have to stop so I can examine him."

Suigetsu was unconscious in Jugo's arms. He had a little scrap with the Uchiha and had felt the brunt of his new force.

"Wait. We are in the Land of Rice Paddies. Leave him over there." Sasuke had motioned to a sort of hotel. Jugo had obeyed and returned in a matter of 3 minutes.

"Let's move" Sasuke commanded.

When they were about ¾ of the way to Otogakure, Karin had fainted. She slipped off the branch, only to be caught by Sasuke.

"Karin! What's wrong?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sorry, there was a massive burst of chakra in the area… it was too much for my sensors."

The 3 man cell had appeared before them.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Sasuke said with distaste. He spit with disgrace in the direction of the 3 man cell.

"You see the nerve of this guy? I'm going to kill him!"Shinrai said, "I will ki-"

"SHINRAI! Calm down. Uchiha's power is greater than yours. If you attack right now, there is a 92% chance you will die. Do you really want to take that chance?" Shinto said.

Shinrai spat in the direction of the Uchiha and put his hands on his sword, which was holstered on his back.

"Hell yeah! I have an 8% chance of winning. I would rather die than take crap from him!"

Shinrai slid out his blade and charged towards the Uchiha. He moved like lightning, and for a moment, Jugo and Karin thought the Yellow Flash had returned.

"Uchiha! Taste the power of Raikirin!" Shinrai shouted as he charged.

Naomi and Shinto just looked on in disgust. Shinto even looked the other way, that is, until he caught a massive uprising in the amount of chakra output. He saw the Temporal Sharingan.

The Uchiha flashed his eyes, Shinrai fell into a trance, and the world faded. It then came back in the form of a lush, green forest.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Shinrai questioned.

"That doesn't matter. You will die now! Divine Release: Temporal Blade!" Sasuke shouted.

"What...What? Get away!" Shinrai cried. He tried to move, but his movements were restrained to the ultimate degree.

"DIE!" Sasuke shouted. The Temporal Blade surged through the air, and the moment it was inside the radius of 3 mere inches away from Shinrai's heart, there was a flash of light. The next moment, after the blindness, Sasuke was rolling on the ground, shaking to a stop.

"What the hell? What happened?" Sasuke startled out.

"You really are pathetic aren't you, Uchiha? I expected better. Guess I have to start expecting less of my targets." Shinto said.

Shinto stood in the open field, looking down at the ground, with Shinrai a few feet away on the ground, quiet and in awe. Shinto suddenly looked up, and showed Sasuke his kekkai genkai. Sasuke was amazed at the chakra output of the dojutsu. Shinto stared at Sasuke with the eons old Rashogan.


End file.
